Tales of Love
by Thefashionablemusician
Summary: A series of fluffy oneshots between Ema and the brothers that you can request! Including confessions, dates, proposals, weddings, and married life (basically you request and I write)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Masoami

Ema coughed as she walked down the stairs. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up all night, but the temptation of the new game she had received from Natsume had been too great. One more level had turned into only two more, which resulted in her finishing the entire game by sunrise. As she stumbled toward the kitchen bleary eyed she noticed peaks of tousled brown hair appearing over a newspaper.

"Masaomi-san!" she exclaimed, startled, "What are you doing up this early, I thought you still had a shift?"

Masoami chuckled as he lowered his newspaper, running a hand through his hair in a useless attempt to fix it. "I got let off early, too many doctors and not enough patients." "What are you doing up this early?" frowning as he took in her heavy eye bags, glazed eyes, and her worsening cough. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, I'm fine", she dismissed, just as she dropped the glass she was holding due to the severe shaking of her hands. As she stumbled to catch it, a sudden wave of nausea came upon her and she collapsed onto the floor.

That last thing she heard before a curtain of black descended over her eyes was the hurried scraping of a chair against the floor, and the worried voice of Masaomi, calling out to her.

* * *

Ema opened her eyes with a groan, her head felt like it was pounding, and she was unbearably hot. Suddenly, she enveloped in a warm embrace, scaring her until she heard her assailant's voice.

"Thank god!" Masaomi exhaled as he held onto Ema tightly, as if he feared that she would disappear if he let her go. "You scared me, passing out all of a sudden like that!"

As much as Ema enjoyed being in Masaomi's comforting embrace, she still needed oxygen. "Masaomi," she gasped out, "I can't breathe."

In swift motion Masaomi pulled back, though his hands remained on Ema's shoulders, "Oh, Ema, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

Ema laughed off his concern, teasing, "I hope you don't do that to all your patients."

Masaomi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "I guess I don't know my own strength." His smile quickly vanished however, when he remembered her condition as she began coughing again. Pulling out the medicine in his pocket, he said, "Here take this."

Ema looked at him questionably, "You… want me to take a rabbit?"

Confused, Masaomi looked down at his hand and turned crimson as he realized his mistake, he had pulled out the rabbit he used for the sick kids at the hospital, Usa-tan. Hurriedly he stuffed it back in his pocket as he pulled out the actual medicine and handed it to Ema. "You must think I'm a terrible doctor," he sighed.

Giggling as she took the medicine, Ema said, "No, its fine, I know you are a great doctor!" "You always work such late hours to take care of all your sick kids, so I know you really care about them."

Blushing again, Masaomi looked down as he mumbled, "You always notice everything."

"What was that?" Ema questioned after taking her medicine. But she was distracted as Masaomi suddenly cupped her cheeks and pulled her face towards his. As he rested his forehead on hers, she realized he was taking her temperature, but that didn't stop her face from turning red.

"You have a fever," he declared, her embarrassment going unnoticed by him. Pulling out his stethoscope, he said, "Could you pull up your shirt please?"

Stuttering, Ema's face flamed, "Um, er, Masaomi, I don't think…"

Pulling back, Masaomi finally noticed her uncomfort. Realizing he was treating her just like his child patients he also realized the context of his words, "Oh, I didn't mean… like that... I", he trailed off, his own face beginning to rival Ema's. "I, I'm going to go make some soup!" he burst out, fleeing the room.

Putting her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to calm herself, "Why did I react like that, he's a doctor, I shouldn't...", as Masaomi's face came into her mind again, she thought, "but he's also... Masaomi". Out of all the brothers she had felt the greatest connection with him. He always watched out for her, was always there for her, and tried his best to protect her from the other brothers' advances. Sliding a hand down to her heart she whispered to herself, "It's beating so fast."

Sliding down Ema's door, Masaomi collapsed to the floor, putting his head in his hands as he groaned. "Why did I run away, she's my sister and right now a patient?" "But she's also… Ema." Since she had come to the house, that she, even out of all his brothers, had understood him the most. She always looked out for him, even if it was little things like bringing him tea or making him a quick snack after work, he still appreciated it. And he couldn't help but get jealous when his brothers tried to get close to her. Noticing he still had his stethoscope on, out of curiosity, he brought it to his heart. "It sounds like it's going to beat out of my chest", he said, surprised.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Masaomi took care of Ema, and although they had already been close, each felt an even greater connection growing between themselves.

Ema started laughing, one day, when Masaomi yet again pulled another rabbit out of his pocket, "Another one?"

Chuckling, Masaomi said "Don't worry it isn't a mistake this time, I actually, made this one for you", blushing as he handed it to her.

Feeling her heart swell up, Ema accepted the present joyfully. "Masaomi, I love it! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"It has some other features to it," he demonstrated as the rabbit's arm came off with a pop to reveal candy inside. "I came up for the design when I made one for Wataru to keep him entertained," he confessed. "But in this one I added one special feature," he said seriously, clasping her hands in his suddenly. "And when you find it, I want you to come see me immediately," Letting go of her hands, he walked out of the room.

Stunned, Ema examined the rabbit. She tried taking off the other arm, only to find more candy. "Is he trying to give me a cavity," she thought to herself, amused. For an hour, she tried different ways of taking the rabbit apart, with no luck. Finally in exasperation, she threw the rabbit down on her bed, "This is impossible," she complained. However as soon as the rabbit hit the bed, its back popped open, and Ema caught a glimpse of something shining inside. Grabbing the rabbit again, she reached in the hole in the back, to pull out a beautiful diamond heart necklace. Noticing something engraved in the back, she squinted to read it, and as she made out the tiny lettering she gasped, jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

Meanwhile Masaomi tapped his fingers on the table nervously, as he tried to read his newspaper, only to have the words blur in his eyes. Giving up, he got up to go fill up his coffee mug. He was stopped in his tracks though, as he was attacked from behind with a hug.

"Masaomi!" Ema sobbed, voiced muffled by his back.

Masaomi turned around to find a crying Ema pressed up against him. Smiling, he questioned, "You found it?" He took her vigorous nodding as a yes. He put a hand under her chin, bringing her face to look up at his. Wiping her tears with his thumb, he felt his heart constrict. Even when she was crying she looked beautiful.

"I love you!" she sniffed, "I've always loved you."

Feeling a rush of happiness, Masaomi pulled her into a crushing hug, before he pulled back and brought her lips to his.

Both of them trying to convey their passion and love for each other through the kiss.

Ema felt as if she could explode from happiness, as Masaomi pulled away, she beamed up at him. Turning around she offered the necklace to him, "Could you..?"

"For you, anything," Masaomi said, sneaking another kiss on her cheek before putting the necklace around her neck.

As he clasped it in place, Ema pulled up the heart to look at the engraved words again, feeling as if she could float from happiness.

 _I love you_

 **A/N: Hello wonderful readers! This is the first addition to my brothers conflict fluff series! I hope you enjoyed it, I was actually inspired for it from a scene in the Masaomi route in the Passion Pink Brothers Conflict game, and I thought it was adorable, and I couldn't stop laughing about Masaomi's secret sewing hobby XD I am taking requests so if there is a pairing that you would like to see just tell me and I will write it! Thank you again for reading!**

 **~thefashionablemusician**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Natsume

Ema adjusted her dress as she vaguely registered Miwa's babbling chatter of "You look so beautiful", "He's going to love it." As she stared into the mirror she grinned, Louis, as usual, had done a spectacular job with hair and makeup. Hair pulled into an elegant bun with a white lily tucked in the back, and face covered in the most natural of makeup. And her dress… she stared in the mirror at the silky white fabric, although simple it had little flairs that she loved. On the bottom a veil of intricate lace flowers covered the sleek white fabric, while at the top the fabric crisscrossed as it encircled her shoulders delicately. While she felt mature, she also felt herself. Just like she did when she was with man she loved. Her soon to be husband, the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Natsume stood at the altar calmly, although he felt the jealous stare of Tsubaki boring into the back of his head. "Why'd it have to be him, out of all us, I don't get it", he could hear his brother mumbling before Azusa shushed him. He was surprised he didn't feel more nervous but he supposed that was because he knew the woman he cherished the most in the world waited behind the doors. It also helped that it was just his family in the room, he and Ema had both agreed that they just wanted a family affair, not a huge wedding like his mother. Although Miwa had been disappointed, she understood, he knew she was just glad that he wouldn't end up single for the rest of his life. As the musicians lifted up their instruments with a flourish and started playing, he straightened up. This was finally happening. He would finally be married to the love of his life.

* * *

As Rintarou hooked his arm in hers while the door opened, he asked "Are you ready for this?" Ema grinned up at him, "I feel like running down the aisle!" Rintarou chuckled, "I see you're more than ready, let's go before you charge down the doors." Ema laughed, a permanent smile etched on her face as she began to walk down the aisle. She saw Natsume smiling at her from down the aisle and at that moment she felt her life was perfection. As she climbed up the stairs, Natsume offered her his hand, and escorted her up to the top. They stood facing each other with loving gazes, everything and everyone else seemed to fade out. They barely registered the priest giving them their cues. As soon as they finished giving their vows, Ema wrapped her arms around her now husband's neck. She gave a cry as he dipped her backward, smirking before he pressed his lips against hers. She felt like floating after they separated, heart pounding with excitement, and adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Natsume smiled tenderly at his wife, she seemed to be glowing with happiness and he knew he looked the same. Walking back down the aisle his family stood up and applauded the couple, although some more half-heartedly than others. Upon reaching and exiting the doors, he lifted Ema up in his arms, laughing as she squealed.

"Close your eyes," Natsume whispered, and despite her ebbing curiosity, Ema obeyed his command. She felt him walking forward, adjusting her in arms with a grunt, as she felt his muscles flexing to open what she guessed was a door. As she heard the door close behind them, Natsume set her gently back down onto the floor. "Don't open them yet!" he warned. She heard him shuffling, before music started softly playing from the speakers. Then she felt his hand clasp on hers, tugging her a distance before a soft cough signaled that at last she could open her eyes. She gasped as she took in her surroundings, they were in a beautiful and elegant ballroom decorated with shimmering gold wallpaper, shining silver domed ceiling, and marble floors. Natsume stood in front of her, hand outstretched, pleased with her astonishment. "May I have this dance?" he asked, violet eyes twinkling. Giggling Ema curtsied, taking his hand in her own and putting her other one on his sturdy shoulder.

Wrapping his arm over his wife's small waist, he waltzed her around the room. Although he would never admit to being the biggest fan of dancing, he would do anything to bring a smile to her face. He vowed that for the rest of his life he would do his best to always keep this strong, amazing, beautiful woman happy. Bringing her tiny hand to his heart he told her, "You hear this?" "This is how I always feel when I'm around you, nobody else makes me feel this way." "I love you, Ema."

Ema couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She knew this man would always be there for her no matter the circumstances, make her happy no matter how sad she might be, and protect her no matter the danger. "I love you too Natsume."

 **A/N: MAC624 (as well as other NatsumexEma fans) here is your wedding scene as requested and I hope you liked it! If you don't and this goes for any other fics that I write, I would be more than happy to rewrite it, although I warn it could take a while. I didn't realize how much pressure and time taking and writing requests could be, but overall I do enjoy writing them, I'm a sappy romantic and I love writing all these ema x brothers scenarios ^.^ Next up is Kaname and Ema's married life, for the lovely Guest who reviewed my work!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kaname

Ema trudged up the stairs, back and feet sore after another long day at the kindergarten. Of course she loved the kids, they were always so cheerful and full of energy, however she found that sometimes she just could not keep up with them. When she finally reached and opened the door she was surprised to see that all the lights were turned off. She jumped as the door slammed, she hadn't even realized that she had let it go. Cautiously, she made her way to the kitchen, holding her hands out in front of her to avoid crashing into any walls or furniture.

"Kaname?" she called out, her apprehension rising when she was met with no reply. He should have been back from work by now. Feeling around on the counter, she grabbed the first object her hands came into contact with.

Suddenly all the lights came on, and flooded the room. Ema screamed and raised her make-shift weapon in the air.

"What a violent way to greet your loving husband," she heard a voice say in front of her. Lowering her arm, she blinked her eyes, attempting to get accustomed to the sudden light. Standing in front of her was Kaname, trying his best to hold back laughter.

"Kaname!" Ema cried, rushing into his arms. "I think there's a robber in the house," she whispered, looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Now Kaname couldn't hold back his laughter. "I have the most adorable wife," he thought to himself.

Ema, on the other hand, was not amused. Pushing herself out of his embrace, she scowled at him, "Does being in possible danger amuse you?"

"No, but seeing you angry does," he chuckled. Seeing her scowl deepen at his words, he quickly told her, "Ema, look behind you."

Reluctantly, Ema took her gaze off her suspiciously happy husband, and turned around. She gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. White and gold streamers hung down from the ceiling, while on the counter rose petals were scattered all around, except for in the center where a large cake stood. A cake that looked just like… "Just like our wedding cake," Ema whispered softly.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, Kaname pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Happy Anniversary." As Ema turned around in his embrace Kaname was shocked to see that she was crying. "What's wrong, do you not like it?"

At those words Ema got an idea. Pushing out his embrace, she turned around again, her back facing. "Ema, what's wrong," she heard him plead. "Is it the flowers, I knew I should have gotten lilies," she heard him curse to himself. Now it was her turn to hold back laughter.

Seeing his beloved wife's shoulders shaking, Kaname felt as if his heart was being constricted. "Ema, please…" he stopped midsentence as he heard a laugh escape her. "Are you… laughing at me?" he asked, perplexed.

Turning to face her confused husband Ema tried to contain her laughter. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," she teased. "Especially after that scare you gave me."

"How mean~", Kaname smiled, mostly relieved that he hadn't caused his wife any pain.

Laughing again, Ema walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes so that she could give him a light kiss. "Thank you though," she said with a loving smile, "Really, Kaname, I love it!" "And," she paused, giving him another kiss, "I love you."

Kaname couldn't stop himself from blushing, after a year of being married to this beautiful woman, even the slightest of smiles and kisses from her were enough to make his heart go wild. "I'm so lucky to have you as my wife," he sighed blissfully. A devious smile growing on his face, he added, "Especially since it means that I get to do things like this." Pulling a chair over, while pulling Ema closer to him, he sat down as Ema fell into his lap with a yelp.

Flushing, Ema hit her playful husband's chest lightly. "Kaname, what are you doing?"

"Well," he said, nodding toward the "weapon" that she still gripped in her hand, "It seemed as if you were eager to start celebrating."

Glancing down at her hand, Ema was surprised to see that she was holding a champagne bottle. "How did..." she questioned herself, before realization came to her upon remembering the prior incident. "Oh," she blushed.

Taking the bottle out of her hand, Kaname said, "Even if there had been a robber, you wouldn't have had to use this." "Because there's no way I would ever let anybody bring the woman I love harm," he stated while bringing Ema's hand to his mouth and kissing it.

"Kaname," Ema murmured, heart feeling as if it could burst from the overwhelming feelings she held for this perfect man. He would always be there for her, protect her, love her, and for the rest of her life she would always cherish him.

* * *

 **A/N: So here is the Kaname and Ema married life as requested, and once again I hope you all enjoyed it! I tried my best to demonstrate the flirty yet also serious sides of Kaname, as depicted by the light novels, game, and anime. While he does enjoy teasing Ema, you can also derive the feeling that he would do his best to protect and love her. Although they are not my favorite couple (I will forever ship Ema and Tsubaki) I grew to like the idea more as I wrote about them ^.^ Anywayyysss, before I get carried off by my ships, the next story will be an AzusaxEma wedding scene, followed by NatsumexEma married life, SuburaxEma college love, Tsubaki+Natsume+Azusa jealousy over Ema, IorixEma date, FutoxEma wedding , and anything else that you guys come up with! Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**

 **~thefashionablemusician**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Azusa stood at the altar, more nervous than he had ever been in his life. He'd done many VA conventions with Tsubaki, in front of hundreds of fans, yet this small room filled with only family and close friends had him sweating bullets. It wasn't the thought of messing up in front of everyone in the room that had him worried but it was the possibility of making a mistake in front of his soon to be wife. What if he forgot his vows, what if he tripped on his was down the stairs, what if…? 

A sudden start of music distracted Azusa from his thoughts. Everyone stood up as the radiant bride walked through the door, father at her side and a beaming smile on her face. Azusa had to stop himself from gaping in awe. With her hair curling softly down her back, and dressed in a beautiful white dress intricately designed with pearls and lace, Ema slowly walked down the aisle. Despite the "ooos" and "ahss" around her she kept an adoring gaze focused on her groom.

As he met her eyes, Azusa was filled with a sudden calm. He realized that whatever mistake he might happen to make, now, or in the future, Ema would never see him as any lesser of a man. She accepted all his flaws and weaknesses, and she always there encouraging him in his lowest moments. Even now it was difficult to believe how fortunate he was to have her in his life, and he swore to himself that he would always treat her like the goddess she was.

After what seemed close to an eternity Ema reached the stairs. Walking down, Azusa held out his arm and Ema grasped it delicately as he escorted them up. Turning the side to face her again, he barely registered anything the priest next to them was saying. He was too focused on the gorgeous beauty in front of him.

"I wasn't aware I was marrying an angel," he teasingly whispered.

"Azusa, please," Ema flushed a light pink that had the man in front of her holding in laughter.

With a loving exchange of vows and "I do's", Azusa finally swooped his now wife in for a kiss, tuning out the hoots and hollers from the more rambunctious of his siblings.

When they broke apart for air, he swooped her up again, this time into his arms, as he carried her down the aisle. He turned his head to glance at Ema, expecting her to be red with embarrassment. Instead, he was surprised to see her laughing along with him.

"You aren't embarrassed?" Azusa questioned.

Smiling up at him, Ema answered, "The only emotion I can feel right now is love, for my wonderful husband."

Feeling his heart swell at the word "husband", Azusa pulled Ema in for another kiss as he walked them out the door, more than ready to begin his new life with the most perfect woman alive.

* * *

 **A/N: *Awkwardly waves guiltily * uh hey guys... So I haven't updated this in er... a while, I'm really sorry about that, especially since I promised to do requests. I just got so caught up with school and then I got sucked into the world of BTS, overall I completely just put off updating this, but the guilt finally caught up to me when I started reading through some of the lovely reviews, and I just have to say to all of you THANK YOU so much for not only reviewing but staying with the trash of an author I am. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this Azusa x Ema wedding scene , here's the list of what's to come: Natsume married life, Ema x Suburu college love, Tsubaki+Azusa+Natsume getting jealous over Ema, Ema x Iori proposal, Ukyo x Ema, Azusa married life, Iori x Ema soulmate au, and possibly a Waturu x Ema drama oneshot ( if I'm up for the challenge gabypdd XD). I'm pretty sure that's all the requests so far but if I forgot one feel free to remind me, and also if you come up with any more requests, hit that review button ;)**

 **(also question for the requester of this scenario + other readers, is this one shot too short, I felt like it kind of was, if you want me to add to it, just let me know!)**


End file.
